grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Warden of the Sixth Ring
Warden of the Sixth Ring is a character in The $300,000 Fight-A-Thon, the eighth Season Intermission battle. Profile Biography ... tick tock tick tock tick tock CLANG tick tock tick tock CRASH tick tock tick AAAAtockAAAHHtickHHHHhhhhtock tick tock... An ancient light bulb lit up, indicating the end of another flawless torture session. The sinner was swiftly brought back to his quarters, the blood was cleaned up, and the next sinner was brought in, without even a second's delay. The special nature of this sinner required an extended session, so Warden made the adjustments to himself. Cogs whirred in reverse, his face detached, and was attached to a larger cog. He rotated once, smoothly, and was satisfied with his maintenance. The delay was made up for by his clockwork servants, who were busily strapping in the victim. A ring echoed across the infernal mausoleum, followed immediately by the shrieking and squalling of the sinner, kept in time by the rhythmatic ticking. No time was wasted. None at all. The sinners kept coming in and out, until it got to the point where even he needed a rest, for some upkeep. The fires dimmed, indicating nighttime for all. Only one hour was alloted, and each prisoner's shackles were firmly tightened. Following routine inspections, he retreated back to his room, where he busily started writing up files on each of the sinners and how their sessions went. His appendages were working at maximum efficiency, but then again, they always were. He only had 13 minutes to document 860 prisoners, but this was easily covered for by having each arm do 25% of each paper, allowing an efficiency rate of 98%. Following this, he quickly zoomed back to the maintenance room, where he finally allowed his ceaseless ticking a rest. An alternate clock was set up to continue ticking even after he loses consciousness. Clockwork imps busily rushed in, oiled his mechanisms, adjusted what needed to be, and polished his frightening face. While his body rested, he allowed his thoughts to wander. The flow of sinners has dropped down an alarming 10% in the last month. Efficiency ratings of other demon lords have dropped at least 15%. Clerical errors are up 5%. A nagging sense of something wrong disturbed him. It was an organic feeling. Gradually, his long-repressed organic side simmered up, and blurred his mathematical thinking. Something is going on in Inferno. All these statistics can't be right. Furthermore, that woman I punished seemed totally innocent. Could my orders be wrong? Could... Lucifer be wrong? A jolt shook his entire system, as he realized what he was thinking. He was a blasphemer! If Lucifer ever found out, he would be punished! Quickly, he attempted to regress his organic thoughts, and think only of mathematics and efficiency. To compensate for lack of sinners, session time can be extended by 45 seconds. Maintenance time can be extended by 5 minutes, to further repair self's body from the increased workload. The bell rang, and his body automatically resumed work. Description He is a clock, yes, but in the loosest sense of the word. What he actually looks like is a floating mechanical conglomeration of thousands of cogs and gears, with one gigantic gear serving as a face. This gear has a skull design, and at its chin is an arrow that indicates the current time. His mechanisms are constantly moving to a specific tick-tock. He is very well-oiled, and his face has been polished to the maximum amount of frightfulness. At the moment, he has four claw-like hands that are connected by more cogs. He used to be an ordinary demon lord, with a name and a fiery temper. He would be the first in a wave of modernization that Lucifer brought about. In this wave, his soul was placed inside of a clock, and his memory was erased. His personality was mostly erased, but not his sentience. Lucifer wanted him to be capable of making decisions for himself. However, sentience and personality are not so easily separated. His personality still exists, though it is oppressed out of fear of what Lucifer would do to him if he broke character. Warden's personality appears a bit straightforward, due to him being a robot, but he does have a sentience that comes with being a demon. He rarely ever explores his sentience, but whenever he did, he found his performance decreasing. Thus, Lucifer took note, and made sure that he was recalibrated for maximum efficiency. Naturally, nothing was wrong with him to begin with, but he did place efficiency above everything else. He neither relishes in nor abhors torturing sinners. It is simply a job, one that he takes very seriously. He is intelligent and calculating, always running through a plan over and over before actually instigating it. He is rather careful, but not in a way that would compromise his work. His one flaw may be that he has never had to deal with things going wrong before, so he might take that sort of incident terribly. Items/Abilities Warden has the ability of unerringly keeping track of time. He can also read an entity's individual resonance in the flow of time, which simply means seeing the target's entire lifespan, in terms of time. So, he can see exactly when a person was born, when they died, if applicable, and other notable events. Much like looking at a timeline. If he was ever inclined to, he could possibly use his demonic powers to mess up their resonance, slowing down time or speeding it up for them. However, it badly disrupts efficiency when people have different flows of time, so he will not resort to such measures unless he was desperate. Unfortunately, he did not carry any of his torture instruments with him, but with his intellect, he is capable of turning nearly any situation into the most torturous one possible. He will only torture those who deserve it, but he might exaggerate upon whether a person is truly deserving of eternal torment. Category:Non-Humans Category:Divines Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:$300,000 Fight-A-Thon Characters